


Today I'm April's Fool

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Just a little something I threw together for April first. Hope you had a nice day. Slight Jorian.
Relationships: Dorian & John Kennex, Dorian/John Kennex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Today I'm April's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been 6 years since I wrote this. Time really does fly.

John sniggered quietly as he snuck up behind Richard. "Don't even try John." Richard grinned slightly and turned to face the other man. Today was the only day they could really stand each other, April first.

"Come on. It's not fair you get me every year. First it was the soda can that exploded confetti and a note that said 'You've been Paul'd' then it was a cake that exploded and then-"

"I get it." Richard smirked. "Hey maybe you should go down to the lab and check out what the doc has."

"Oh no! I'm not falling for one if your tricks again." John crossed his arms.

"No I'm serious."

"Fine but if I open the door and get covered in oatmeal or something I'm going to shoot you like I did your MX." John huffed before turning around and going off to the lab.

When he opened the door Rudy smiled. "Ah hello John."

"What?" John looked around cautiously.

"Dorian has something for you." Rudy nodded to another part of the lab before continuing to work on the MX that John had destroyed that morning.

"What's up Dee?" John went over to Dorian and sat down.

"Close your eyes."

"Um, alright." John closed his eyes and felt the tips of Dorian's fingers brush the back of his neck.

"Alright, open them." When John opened his eyes and tried to look at what Dorian had given him he couldn't.

"What is it?"

"A shock collar." Dorian said cooly.

"What?" John looked around for a mirror.

"You heard me."

"I'm not a dog." John growled. "That's not funny tell me what it is."

"I know." Dorian smiled an pulled John into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"Get it off of me." John demanded.

"No can do." Dorian grinned. "Just look at it." He picked up a hand mirror and handed it to John. "Happy April fool's day." He smiled as John looked at the small metal chain around his neck.

"This isn't a dog collar." John smiled softly. He toyed with the charm that read 'I bite'.

"Richard wants to see you." Rudy called back to them.

"Dee you're coming with me. I don't trust him." He hugged Dorian's arm and scowled as he dragged him upstairs to where Richard was.

"Hey Johnny boy."

"What do you want Paully?" John frowned.

"I wanted to give you this." He handed him an envelope. He winked before walking away.

John cautiously opened the envelope and sighed as oatmeal exploded in his face and a note plastered itself on his forehead. "'You've been Paul'd', typical." John sighed.

"Let's go clean you up." Dorian grinned before walking him out to the cruiser. "I'll drive."

"No." John nudged Dorian. "I'll drive."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
